Portable vaporizers have been used for extraction and inhalation of the active ingredients of various plant materials. Many existing vaporizer devices rely on one-time use cartridges, which must be purchased from a manufacturer. The user has little control over concentrate strength and limited options for dosing. From a functional standpoint, many of these same devices require the concentrate material to directly contact the metal coils of the heating element which results in undesirable degradation of the active ingredient and oxidation of the coils.
There is a need in the industry for an improved construction which eliminates or substantially reduces these drawbacks.